FAQ
Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le site d'Habitica ? Veuillez consulter le blog d'Habitica et les pages de réseaux sociaux d'Habitica pour savoir s'il y a une coupure actuellement: *http://blog.habitrpg.com *http://www.twitter.com/habitica *http://www.facebook.com/habitica Pour savoir que faire en cas de coupure, lisez les instructions en cas de coupure (en anglais). Il n'y a pas de réponse à ma question ci-dessous - que puis-je faire? La façon la plus rapide de trouver une réponse est souvent de rechercher un mot-clé pertinent sur le wiki. Par exemple, tapez "quêtes" ou "équipe" dans la barre de recherche. Vous trouverez probablement toute l'information que vous pouvez souhaiter. (Si vous ne trouvez pas ce que vous cherchez, essayez une recherche avancée.) Si tout cela ne vous amène à rien, visitez le site web d'Habitica et cliquez sur Aide -> Poser une question. Cela vous amènera dans la guilde des nouveaux venus où se trouvent beaucoup d'utilisateur•trice•s serviables. A noter que votre réponse peut prendre plusieurs minutes ou plus longtemps à venir parce que nos assistants volontaires visitent la guilde à côté de leurs propre tâches. Rechercher sur le wiki peut être plus rapide! Vous pouvez aussi consulter le Glossaire pour les termes communs et la page d'Index du wiki. Questions les plus posées= Les questions dont les Habiticien•ne•s ont besoin de connaître la réponse le plus rapidement. * Why am I taking damage at random times during the day when I didn't click a negative habit? * All right! I have armor and a weapon. How do I kill monsters? *My character is now a ghost, a snowman, a flower, or a starfish! How do I fix it? * How do I get Quest scrolls? *What level do I have to be before I can join a quest? *How can I earn gems? * Qu'est-ce que le suivi d'habitudes ? *Que dois-je faire pour débuter ? *Cette tâche devrait-elle une Habitude, Quotidienne, ou À Faire ? *Je pars en vacances ; comment désactiver mes tâches Quotidiennes ? *J'ai reçu des dommages! Comment puis-je guérir? *Que se passe-t-il lorsque mon personnage meurt/perd toute sa santé? *Mon personnage est mort lorsqu'il n'aurait pas dû mourir! Que puis-je faire? *"Forgot Password" not working? *I can't log in anymore using Facebook. What happened to Facebook login? * How do I cancel my subscription? *The Habitica main site is completely down/I'm behind a firewall that doesn't let me get to Habitica. Is there a backup site? |-| Habitudes= Les questions concernant la partie "Habitudes" d'Habitica. * Qu'est-ce que le suivi d'habitudes ? *Cette tâche devrait-elle une Habitude, Quotidienne, ou À Faire ? *Que signifie la couleur des tâches ? *Comment puis-je changer la valeur d'une tâche? *Pourquoi une Habitude inconnue est-elle apparue dans ma liste ? *Je pars en vacances ; comment désactiver mes tâches Quotidiennes ? *Quelques-unes ou toutes mes tâches ont disparu! *Mes Quotidiennes ne se sont pas réinitialisées! Que s'est-il passé? *Comment Habitica sait-il que je fais réellement mes tâches ? *Comment supprimer une étiquette ? *Comment supprimer une tâche de Défi ? |-| Le jeu de rôle (RPG)= Les questions concernant les mécaniques de jeu d'Habitica pour les différents éléments liés au personnage et aux classes. - Quêtes= Les questions concernant les Quêtes. *What level do I have to be before I can join a quest? * How do I get Quest scrolls? * Can I add participants after I start a quest? * Will the quest expire before I have finished it? * Can I be on multiple quests at once? * All right! I have armor and a weapon. How do I kill monsters? * Why am I taking damage at random times during the day when I didn't click a negative habit? *How do I find soap/eggs? - Equipement= Les questions concernant quoi porter et comment le porter. * I died and lost a piece of gear. Can I get it back? * What are the benefits of wearing armor? * Why do I need a new weapon? * I am missing an item but I cannot buy it back, why? * What is the Shade Armor? * I keep clicking on the Mystery Box, but I never get my items. How do I get them? - Familiers et récompenses= Tout ce qui concerne les œufs, familiers et les montures que les familiers deviennent lorsque vous les nourrissez. *What do gold and silver stand for? *What are gems? *I want a pet. How do I get one? *Why isn't my egg hatching? *What are pets for? *I haven't received a drop yet! When can I get one? *I'm getting more of one type of drop (potions, eggs, food) than any other! Why don't I get the other drops? *What are rare pets? *Which pets like which foods? *Will my pets die if i don't feed them? - Le boss mondial de la taverne = Il était une fois une très grande créature qui menaçait la taverne ... Voir la page Boss Mondiaux pour plus d'information sur les boss mondiaux passés et éventuellement actuels (s'il y en a un actif). Lorsqu'il y a un boss mondial, vous pouvez voir notre progrès à la taverne et lire les annonces de Bailey pour des nouvelles. *How can I join or leave a world boss battle? *When will we have another world boss? }} |-| Avatar / Paramètres= Les questions concernant comment changer votre apparence et autres éléments liés à la configuration. - Paramètres d'utilisateur= Les questions concernant les éléments trouvés dans l'onglet Paramètres et autres questions liées au compte. * I saw something called User ID under Settings. What is it? * How do I switch from Facebook authentication to username and password? * What timezone do my Dailies use? * How do I find the email address I used to register? * "Forgot Password" not working? * I can't log in anymore using Facebook. What happened to Facebook login? * I turned on the Daniel the Bard Audio Theme, but I can't hear any music. Is this a bug? - Navigateur et applications mobiles= Les questions de support pour les navigateurs et appareils mobiles. *Which browsers does Habitica support? *Are there Mobile Apps? }} |-| Social et confidentialité= Les questions concernant les divers aspects sociaux des conversations d'Habitica. * What are the Tavern Chat rules? * How do I Join a Guild? / Is There a Newbies Guild I can Join? * Guilds vs Parties: What's the difference? * Why join a party? * Can others see my tasks? * How can I find and/or contact someone on Habitica? * Can I make a single task list for two users? |-| Contribution= Questions about the staff, being a backer, and what you can do to help out. * Who are the Staff members? * Who are the NPCs? * How do I support Habitica? * What are the benefits of subscribing? * How do I cancel my subscription? * How can I get involved? * J'ai trouvé un bug. Comment dois-je le signaler ? * Comment arrivez vous à publier continuellement du nouveau contenu tout en travaillant sur les bugs? =Questions générales= Que dois-je faire pour débuter ? Lorsque vous créez votre compte, Justin le Guide apparaît et vous fait découvrir les grandes lignes du site. Vous pouvez aussi regarder ce tutoriel vidéo (en anglais). Vous pouvez ensuite rentrer les tâches et les habitudes que vous voulez surveiller. Il est possible de commencer avec quelques-unes, et d'en ajouter plus à mesure que vous découvrez le fonctionnement du site. Pour des suggestions, reportez-vous à Établir Vos Tâches et "Cette tâche devrait-elle être une Habitude, Quotidienne, ou À Faire ?". Petite astuce : votre personnage recevra des dégâts pour chaque tâche de la colonne Quotidiennes qui n'est pas complétée à minuit. Si vous ne voulez pas gérer ça pour le moment, vous pouvez vous en tenir aux colonnes Habitudes et À Faire le temps de prendre vos marques. Retourner en haut de page Comment puis-je débloquer du contenu ? Si débutez sur Habitica, vous avez peut-être remarqué de nombreuses personnes discutant de contenu que vous ne pouvez pas trouver. "Une seconde," vous dites-vous sans doute. "Familiers ? Armures ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas tout ça ?". Afin de fournir la motivation nécessaire à l'amélioration de votre quotidien, Habitica débloque de nouvelles options motivantes petit à petit. Par exemple, le système de Butins (qui vous permet d'obtenir des familiers) se débloque au niveau 3. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas en finir avec cette vaisselle ou ranger cette paperasse pour découvrir le reste ? Alerte Spoiler! Pour autant, si les surprises ne vous emballent pas, vous pouvez voir les niveaux auxquels se débloquent certains éléments du jeu juste ici. On vous aura prévenu ! Retourner en haut de page J'ai trouvé un bug. Comment dois-je le signaler ? Si vous avez un problème avec le site web d'Habitica et pensez que vous avez trouvé un bug, veuillez nous en informez dans la guilde Report a Bug. Vous pouvez également trouver cette guilde depuis le site web d'Habitica en cliquant sur Aide > Signaler un bug. Pour signaler un bug sur l'application mobile, allez sur l'écran À Propos et sélectionnez Signaler un bug. Merci de nous aider à rendre Habitica encore meilleur! Retourner en haut de page Je n'ai complété aucune tâche, pourquoi mes stats ont-elles changé ? Quelque chose d'autre est à l'origine de la perte de PS ou du gain d'XP. Par exemple les combats contre des boss, l'extension Chrome, l'application mobile, Pomodoro, un navigateur différent, ou c'est juste que vous venez d'en avoir la mise à jour, alors que vous interagissiez avec une autre partie du site. Quand du code de logiciels comme l'extension Chrome, l'application mobile, Anki et Pomodoro atteignent l'API, elles interagissent avec les statistiques de votre personnage. Les actions positives vous donnent de l'expérience et les négatives diminuent votre santé. Lorsque vous interagissez avec le site, il transmet l'opération et applique les changements correspondants à vos statistiques depuis votre dernière interaction avec le serveur. Par exemple, voici une séquence chronologique : #(site) Vous complétez une tâche À Faire. #(extension Chrome) Vous allez sur Reddit, et perdez de la vie via l'extension Chrome. #(site) Vous changez le nom de votre personnage. Vous recevrez une notification de l'étape 2 indiquant que vous avez perdu des PS. Ceci arrive avec n'importe quelle interaction, par exemple achever un défi, ce qui actualise votre compte. Discuter dans un groupe n'actualise par contre pas votre compte. C'est peut-être un peu perturbant, mais la manière dont ça fonctionne est efficace. C'est identique à Gmail. Pourquoi, lorsque vous envoyez un mail, pouvez-vous soudain recevoir 3 messages dans votre boite de réception ? 2 d'entre eux datent de 5 minutes, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas visibles il y a 5 minutes ? Gmail n'actualise pas toutes les opérations instantanément, c'est coûteux en termes de ressources pour un faible gain. Il profite de l'opportunité de rapporter des changements en même temps qu'il en envoie. Donc, même s'il peut être perturbant de recevoir 3 mails "comme conséquence de l'envoi d'un", c'est plus efficace, et nécessite juste de saisir une partie du processus. Retourner en haut de page =Habitudes= Qu'est-ce que le suivi d'habitudes ? Le suivi d'habitudes se réfère à la mesure, la quantification ou l'enregistrement de comportements que vous voulez améliorer. Cela permet une évaluation immédiate, et la possibilité de visualiser vos progrès dans le temps. Cette structure peut vous donner à la fois l'information et l'inspiration nécessaires pour progresser. C'est assez semblable à la manière dont un suivi de vos calories peut vous aider à améliorer votre régime alimentaire. Visitez Trackers vs Lifehackers (en anglais) pour plus d'informations et des exemples de sites. Habitica vous permet de garder un œil sur de nombreuses et diverses tâches et habitudes, en utilisant le principe d'un Jeu de Rôle (RPG). Si vous avez joué à des RPG en grandissant, ceci vous évoquera quelque chose : lorsque vous faites des progrès avec vos habitudes dans la vraie vie, votre personnage gagne de l'or et de l'expérience. Lorsque vous cédez à vos mauvaises habitudes, votre personnage encaisse des dommages. En avançant dans le jeu, vous pourrez collecter de jolis familiers, de robustes montures, et de puissantes armes et armures. Vous pourrez aussi rejoindre une équipe et vous encourager mutuellement. Vous pouvez utiliser Habitica même si vous n'êtes pas familier·ère avec les RPG : il vous suffit de noter vos Habitudes, tâches Quotidiennes et À Faire, et de profiter du suivi de vos progrès tandis que vos succès s'accumulent ! Retourner en haut de page Cette tâche devrait-elle être une Habitude, Quotidienne, ou À Faire ? Voici quelques conseils pour choisir quel type de tâche créer: * Habitudes: Des actions que vous souhaitez récompenser ou décourager. Par exemple: Faire des étirements (positif) ou se ronger les ongles (négatif). * Quotidiennes: Des actions que vous souhaitez faire une fois par jour ou certains jours de la semaine. A la fin de chaque jour, vous recevrez des dégâts pour toutes vos Quotidiennes incomplètes. Par exemple: Aller au lit à l'heure (chaque jour) ou '' Faire la lessive'' (chaque samedi). * Tâches À faire: Des activités uniques ou peu fréquentes. Par exemple: Envoyer une carte d'anniversaire à papa ou Aller chercher le paquet à la poste. Pour plus de détails et les différences entre les Habitudes, Quotidiennes et tâches À faire, consultez les pages suivantes: * Établir vos tâches * Exemples de Quotidiennes * Exemples d'Habitudes * Exemples de Tâches À Faire * Exemples de Récompenses Retourner en haut de page Que signifie la couleur des tâches ? La teinte de chacune de vos tâches (i.e. Habitudes, tâches Quotidiennes et À Faire) varie en fonction de l'efficacité avec laquelle vous les accomplissez. Chaque nouvelle tâche créée possède une couleur neutre, jaune. Complétez des Quotidiennes ou de bonnes Habitudes régulièrement et elle tend vers le bleu. Manquez des Quotidiennes ou cédez à vos mauvaises Habitudes et elle vire au rouge. La couleur du tâche correspond à sa valeur. Faire des progrès dans une tâche rouge vous rapportera plus d'expérience et d'or. Céder à une Habitude rouge ou manquer une Quotidienne rouge vous causera plus de dommages. (Remarque : les tâches À Faire n'infligent pas de dommages). L'objectif est de vous encourager à fournir un effort supplémentaire pour faire des progrès dans les tâches que vous négligez. À noter que tout Habitude ou Quotidienne que vous commencez à négliger tend naturellement vers le rouge. Les Quotidiennes disposent d'une couleur supplémentaire : le gris. Référez-vous aux Quotidiennes Grises pour plus d'informations. Retourner en haut de page Comment puis-je changer la valeur d'une tâche? Il se peut que certaines tâches valent plus que d'autres à vos yeux. Finir votre thèse, par exemple, devrait valoir plus que brosser vos dents. Au lieu de déterminer la valeur d'une tâche à sa création, HabitRPG calcule sa valeur automatiquement au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Plus une tâche est laissée a elle-même sans être complétée (Quotidiennes et À Faire), plus sa valeur augmente; plus vous complétez des Quotidiennes, plus leur valeur diminue. S'il faut absolument que vous modifiez la valeur d'une tâche, il y a un paramètre de "difficulté" dans la section Avancée des tâches. Ceci peut être approprie si une tâche est particulièrement difficile ou longue; "Finir Doctorat" ou encore "Faire un marathon," par exemple. Remarquez que vous ne pouvez pas changer la valeur d'une tâche directement ou à une certaine valeur; vous ne pouvez que changer la difficulté (Banal, Facile, Moyen, ou Difficile, avec Facile étant la difficulté par défaut). La valeur d'une tâche est mise a jour en fonction de sa valeur présente et de sa difficulté; elle évolue dans une direction positive (quand vous complétez une Quotidienne ou cliquez sur une Habitude (+) ) ou dans une direction négative (quand vous n'arrivez pas a compléter une Quotidienne avant votre cron ou cliquez sur une Habitude (-) ). Compléter une À Faire donne un gain ponctuel d’expérience et d'Or selon sa valeur absolue. Les valeurs des tâches peut être affectée indirectement par certaines Compétences, qui augmentent la valeur de la tâche sans cliquer dessus. Les À Faire sont un cas particulier ou laisser une À Faire chaque jour la rend de plus en plus négative. Un peu comme une Quotidienne ratée, mais sans les dégâts. * Vous pouvez remettre une tâche à la valeur 0.0 (jaune) en la supprimant et en la recréant. * Vous pouvez remettre toutes vos tâches a la valeur 0.0 (jaune) avec une Potion de Fortification sans supprimer vos tâches. * Vous pouvez recommencer au niveau 1 (avec 0 expérience) avec une Orbe de Renaissance ou la bien encore, plus radicalement, en remettant votre compte a zéro. Retourner en haut de page Pourquoi une Habitude inconnue est-elle apparue dans ma liste ? Si la nouvelle Habitude a des caractères aléatoires dans sa description (comme par exemple d904bd62-da08-416b-a816-ba797c9ee265) c'est un bug qui apparaît occasionnellement. Vous pouvez supprimer l'Habitude, cela ne causera aucun désagrément sur votre compte. Si la description de l'Habitude contient du texte qui a du sens (comme "productivité"), elle a peut-être été générée par une extension ou un programme que vous avez installé. Retourner en haut de page Je pars en vacances ; comment désactiver mes tâches Quotidiennes ? Il arrive que la vie fasse des siennes et en fait, il est parfois bon ne PAS travailler. Si vous partez vous réfugier sous les tropiques, ou si vous êtes au fond du lit, vous pouvez vous reposer à l'Auberge ! Le fait de se reposer à l'Auberge bloque votre compte pour que vous puissiez profiter du soleil ou de votre grog l'esprit tranquille. L'Auberge se trouve dans la Taverne.Pour y accéder cliquez sur l'onglet "Social". Sur la gauche, vous verrez une image de Daniel le Barde avec un gros bouton vert "Se reposer à l'Auberge". Cliquez sur ce bouton, et vous voilà libéré ! Votre avatar aura l'air de dormir : il fermera les yeux et vous verrez "Zzz" à côté de lui. IMPORTANT! Si votre équipe ou vous-même participez à une quête contre un boss, le fait d'être à l'Auberge ne vous protégera pas des dégâts du boss ! Et si vous voulez juste désactiver une Quotidienne en particulier ? Les Quotidiennes on un champ "Répéter tous les", qui vous laisse spécifier les jours où vous devez effectuer la tâche en question. Pour désactiver une seule Quotidienne, désélectionnez tous les jours. Cette manipulation est utile si vous n'utilisez pas Habitica le week-end, ou si vous voulez faire du sport seulement tous les deux jours par exemple. Référez-vous à la page Quotidiennes Grisées pour plus d'informations. Retourner en haut de page Quelques-unes ou toutes mes tâches ont disparu! Vous avez probablement activé un filtre en sélectionnant une étiquette (par exemple l'étiquette "matin" sur cette image), et quelques-unes ou aucune de vos tâches sont marquées avec cette étiquette. Désactivez le filtre en cliquant sur l'étiquette active. Si aucune étiquette n'est mise en évidence de cette manière mais que vos tâches sont manquantes, cliquez sur "Nettoyer". Parfois une étiquette est sélectionnée de façon invisible et cachent plusieurs ou toutes les tâches. Il est également possible que vous ayez activé l'un des onglets des colonnes de tâches. Pour vos habitudes, quotidiennes et récompenses, cliquez sur l'onglet "Tous". Pour vos tâches À Faire, cliquez sur l'onglet "Actives". Une autre possibilité est que vous ayez accidentellement créé un deuxième compte. Cela arrive parfois si, par exemple, vous créé un compte pendant une instabilité du serveur ou si vous avez oublié que vous vous étiez originellement inscrit en utilisant Facebook. S'il semble que votre compte se soit réinitialisé aux tâches de départ et au tutoriel, essayez de vous déconnecter et vous reconnecter (avec Facebook également). Retourner en haut de page Mes Quotidiennes ne se sont pas réinitialisées! Que s'est-il passé? Chaque matin, vos quotidiennes devraient se dé-cocher et votre avatar devrait avoir reçu des dommages pour toutes les quotidiennes manquées. Ce processus est appelé "Cron" (en d'autres termes, le passage d'un jour à l'autre). Si celui-ci ne s'est pas produit comme prévu, voici quelques éléments que vous pouvez vérifier: *Votre début de journée personnalisé est-il fixé pour après maintenant? Voir Paramètres → Site → Début de journée personnalisé. S'il est fixé à 11h et qu'il est actuellement 10h, votre Cron ne se produira pas avant une heure. *Avez vous actualisé / synchronisé votre compte? Cron n'arrive pas automatiquement; vous devez l'activer en interagissant avec quelque chose (n'importe quoi). Cliquez tout simplement sur une tâche, cliquez le bouton "Sync" dans la barre d'outils ou actualisez la page. Cela est valide pour la plupart des fonctions d'Habitica — votre page ne se met à jour que lorsque vous interagissez avec quelque chose (par exemple, la discussion ne se met pas à jour jusqu'à ce que vous publiiez un nouveau message ou cliquiez sur "Sync" ou "Récupérer les messages récents".) Si vos quotidiennes ne se sont pas réinitialisées, ne paniquez pas et signalez le sur cette issue. Retourner en haut de page Comment Habitica sait-il que je fais réellement mes tâches ? Habitica ne sait pas réellement que vous avez bien accompli les tâches que vous avez programmées. Nous n'avons pas mis de caméras pour vous observer jour et nuit, ni soudoyé votre famille pour qu'ils nous disent si vous être en train de suivre ou non votre liste de tâches. Nous ne sommes pas une agence d'espionnage après tout. Nous croyons au système de l'honneur, parce qu'à la fin vous vous ferez du tort à vous même si vous mentez. Si vous vous retrouvez à cocher des tâches que vous n'avez pas accomplies ou à utiliser Habitica de manière malhonnête et que cela limite votre productivité, consultez la page Tricher pour trouvez des conseils qui vous aiderons à arrêter. Un conseil : Si vous trichez, vous pouvez toujours ajouter "Tricher à Habitica" comme une Mauvaise Tâche. ;) Retourner en haut de page Comment supprimer une étiquette ? Cliquez sur le bouton "Modifier" à côté de "Etiquettes" pour modifier vos étiquettes. Cliquez ensuite sur la petite image de poubelle à côté de l'étiquette que vous souhaitez supprimer. Cliquez enfin sur le bouton "Enregistrer" (à côté de "Etiquettes") et voilà qui est fait ! Retourner en haut de page Comment supprimer une tâche de Défi ? Une tâche de Défi ne peut être supprimée que si vous avez quitté le défi ou après la clôture du défi. Lorsqu'un défi prend fin, l'icône du mégaphone, qui apparaît sur les tâches du défi en question, sera surligné en rouge. Cliquez sur l'icône du crayon sur la tâche de votre choix. On vous demandera si vous voulez Garder les tâches ou les Supprimer. (Si vous choisissez de les garder, vous pouvez les supprimer individuellement plus tard, comme des tâches normales.) La nature du contrôle des coches dans les défis peut causer un retard dans l'apparition de l'icône rouge. Cochez l'une des tâches du défi pour mettre à jour le serveur, ce qui vous permettra de supprimer vos tâches comme décrit ci-dessus. Afin de supprimer les tâches liées à un défi en cours, allez sur la page des défis et cliquez sur "Quitter". On vous demandera alors de choisir de garder ou de supprimer les tâches du défi. Retourner en haut de page =RPG: général= J'ai reçu des dommages! Comment puis-je guérir? La principale façon de guérir est de gagner un Niveau, ce qui restaure tous vos Points de Santé. D'autres façons de restaurer vos PS sont: * Acheter une potion de santé, disponible au bas de la colonne des "Récompenses". * Si vous êtes un Guérisseur, vous pouvez lancer la compétence Lumière de guérison sur vous même. * S'il y a un autre guérisseur dans votre équipe, il ou elle peut lancer la compétence ' Bénédiction' pour vous guérir. * Vous pouvez acheter une potion de fortification au marché avec des gemmes. Pour plus de détails sur la guérison et comment rester en vie, consultez cette section. Retourner en haut de page Que se passe-t-il lorsque mon personnage meurt/perd toute sa santé? Si les Points de Santé de votre personnage sont réduis à zéro, vous perdrez un Niveau, une pièce d'Équipement aléatoire, et tout votre or. Consultez la page Mort pour plus de détails et des suggestions sur comment survivre. Vous devriez peut être repenser vos habitudes et vous assurer que vos attentes soient réalistes. Vous pouvez également vous concentrer sur les habitudes et tâches À Faire que vous avez négligé, afin de gagner de l'expérience rapidement et de monter d'un niveau. Si vous avez beaucoup d'habitudes ou de quotidiennes rouges, pensez à la Potion de Fortification que vous pouvez trouver au marché. Cette portion nettoie votre ardoise proverbiale en redonnant une couleur jaune à toutes vos tâches. Tou•te•s les utilisateurs et utilisatrices qui souhaitent discuter de possibles améliorations des mécaniques de mort d'Habitica sont invités à le faire sur Trello, ou à rejoindre les discussions à ce sujet sur les forums. Retourner en haut de page Mon personnage est mort lorsqu'il n'aurait pas dû mourir! Que puis-je faire? L'explication la plus courant est que vous avez reçu plus de dommages que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, souvent à cause des Quotidiennes manquées d'un membre de votre équipe pendant une bataille contre un Boss. Vous pouvez vérifier cela en consultant la discussion de votre équipe. Une autre possibilité est que votre navigateur n'a pas réussi à se connecter au serveur, ce qui a eu pour résultat que certaines Quotidiennes étaient comptées comme non complétées. Vous pouvez éviter ce problème en cliquant le bouton Sync lorsque vous avez fini de cocher vos Quotidiennes et en vous assurant que les quotidiennes récemment complétées sont encore cochées. Si votre mort n'était pas méritée, vous pouvez restaurer vos Points d'Expérience et votre Or en utilisant le bouton Paramètres#Corriger les valeurs du personnage dans les Paramètres. Tout l'équipement perdu peut être racheté tant que vous êtes dans la classe adaptée à cet équipement. Pour plus d'informations sur ce qui cause la mort et les différentes façons de se remettre d'une mort, voir Mort. Retourner en haut de page Comment puis-je recommencer/réinitialiser mon personnage? Êtes-vous certains que c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez faire? Réinitialiser votre compte supprimera toutes vos tâches et récompenses personnalisées et devrez tout recommencer à zéro. Vous perdrez également tout votre équipement, or, objets et expérience et recommencerez au niveau 1. Pour une comparaison des différentes façons de recommencer, consultez la page Options de Recommencement. Pour réinitialiser votre compte: #Allez à la page de Paramètres. #Cliquez sur Site. #Faites défiler l'écran jusqu'à atteindre la Zone de Danger. #Cliquez sur "Réinitialiser le compte". Retourner en haut de page Quelle est la différence entre une potion de fortification, l'orbe de renaissance et une réinitialisation? Une Potion de Fortification (disponible au Marché) restaure toute vos Points de Santé et fait revenir toutes vos tâches à une valeur neutre (la couleur jaune). L'Orbe de Renaissance ramène le ou la joueur•euse au Niveau 1 et à la classe Guerrier sans expérience, ni Or, ni points d'attribut ou Équipement standard. Le ou la joueur•euse conserve ses tâches, historique et paramètres en plus de certains objets. Cette option n'est disponible qu'après que le ou la joueur•euse a atteint le niveau 50 ou obtenu soit le Succès Maître des Bêtes soit Armé jusqu'aux dents. Une réinitialisation ramène également le ou la joueur•euse au Niveau 1 et à la classe Guerrier sans expérience, ni Or, ni points d'attribut ou Équipement standard. La principale différence est que vous perdez également toutes vos tâches et historique des données. Votre personnage conservera quelques objets. Veuillez lire la page Paramètres pour plus de détails. Retourner en haut de page J'ai suffisamment d'XP pour monter d'un niveau mais cela ne se produit pas. Que se passe-t-il? Parfois, après un gain d'expérience dû à une récompense de quête ou à l'utilisation d'une compétence, la barre d'expérience d'un•e joueur•euse indique plus d'XP que la quantité nécessaire pour monter d'un niveau. Si cela se produit, cliquez simplement sur une tâche et cela déclenchera un changement de niveau et remplira la barre d'expérience avec l'XP supplémentaire. Si le ou la joueur•euse est de niveau 1, cet excès d'XP peut être dû au fait qu'il ou elle a complété une partie du tutoriel et complété des tâches, puis terminé le tutoriel, ou des situations similaires, parce que de l'expérience est gagnée pour chaque étape du tutoriel. Cliquer sur n'importe quelle tâche déclenchera la montée de niveau. Retourner en haut de page =RPG: Classes= A quoi sert la barre bleue? Ai-je besoin de Mana? La barre bleue qui apparait lorsque vous atteignez le niveau 10 est votre barre de Mana. Elle est utilisée par le Système de Classe pour activer les compétences spéciales qui sont liées à chaque classe. Au niveau 10, vous n'avez pas encore de compétences, vous n'avez donc pas encore de moyen d'utiliser votre mana jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez votre première compétence au niveau 11. Contrairement à la barre de santé, la barre de mana ne se réinitialise pas lorsque vous gagnez un niveau. Il n'y a pas de pénalisation ou de risques amenés par un niveau en mana bas; cela signifie seulement que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser certaines compétences coûtant plus de mana que ce que vous avez. Les points de mana (MP) peuvent être utilisés pour rendre vos tâches moins nocives ou plus récompensantes. Ils peuvent également être utilisés pour aider les membres de votre équipe. Vous avez une quantité de mana limitée afin de ne pas pouvoir abuser de ces options. Ces options apparaissent dans la section "Compétences" de la colonne des récompenses. Les options diffèrent d'une classe à l'autre. Vous n'avez à proprement parler pas besoin de cela; vous pouvez utiliser Habitica en ignorant la Mana mais vous trouverez peut-être ces options utiles lorsque vous faites faces à des tâches difficiles. Retourner en haut de page Qu'est-ce que le système de classe ? Tous les joueurs commencent le jeu en tant que Guerrier. Les classes sont débloqués au niveau 10, au moment où les joueurs peuvent choisir de rester un Guerrier ou d'échanger avec la classe de mage, guérisseur ou voleur. Chaque classe possède des attributs, des capacités et un équipement spécifiques, et les joueurs peuvent choisir quelle classe choisir en fonction de leur style de jeu, s'ils souhaitent avoir plus d'animaux, d'avantages dans les quêtes, etc. Tandis que le premier changement de classe est gratuit, chaque changement de classe supplémentaire coûte 3 gemmes et permet de ré-allouer chaque point d'attribut. Retourner en haut de page Pourquoi choisir plutôt un guérisseur, un mage, un voleur ou un guerrier ? Il y a plusieurs raisons différentes de choisir une classe plutôt qu'une autre ; c'est réellement une décision personnelle à prendre. La section Choisir sa classe dans la page consacrée au Système de Classe décrit les avantages de chaque classe. Retourner en haut de page A l'aide! Je voudrais juste continuer à joueur comme avant; est-ce que je dois changer de classe? Vous pouvez continuer à jouer comme vous le faites actuellement - choisissez simplement la classe Guerrier lorsque vous débloquez les classes. Si vous le souhaitez, choisissez l'allocation automatique sous Utilisateur → Caractéristiques et Succès → Développement du personnage. Voir aussi la section "Comment puis-je changer de classe?" ci-dessous. Retourner en haut de page Comment puis-je changer de classe? En ce moment, vous pouvez changer de classe gratuitement une fois lorsque vous débloquez le Système de Classe au niveau 10. Si vous souhaitez changer de classe ensuite, cela coûtera trois Gemmes. Pour changer de classe, allez sur la page Utilisateur → Caractéristiques et Succès → Développement du personnage et sélectionnez le bouton Changer de classe. Retourner en haut de page What are Attributes, and how do I assign them? Task Attributes are categories for your tasks: Physical, Mental, Social, and Other. Character Attributes are qualities of your character: Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception, which affect game play. If you choose to enable auto-allocation of points, the system will automatically add a point to your character attributes based on which category of tasks saw the most improvement. Physical gives a point to "Strength," Mental to "Intelligence," Social to "Constitution," and Other to "Perception." If you do not choose automatic allocation, you can assign the character attribute points as you wish. For more information, and suggestions for deciding which attribute to map your task to, see the class system article. Retourner en haut de page =RPG:QUESTS= How do I get Quest scrolls? In most cases, quest scrolls are only gathered by purchasing them with gems in the Market; you will never receive a quest as an item drop. However, you can receive quest scrolls for free in the following additional ways: * Inviting a person to your party gives the inviting person a copy of The Basi-List. * At level 15, all Habiticans receive the Dish Disaster scroll. * At level 30, all Habiticans receive the Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence scroll. * At level 45, all Habiticans receive the A Stern Talking-To scroll. * At level 60, all Habiticans receive the The Moonstone Chain scroll. * Completing a multi-stage quest that includes the next stage of the quest scroll as a reward. * By being a member during certain HabitRPG calendar events (Find the Cub, Egg Hunt). The free quest scrolls never expire, but disappear once used. While some quest scrolls can be bought again to repeat the quest if you so desire, some quests are limited edition quests that are not available in the Market, and are a reward for being an active member. Back to Top Can I add participants after I start a quest? No. You will need to abort and restart the quest if you wish to add participants. If you abort a quest, the quest scroll goes back into your inventory; you will not lose the scroll. Back to Top Will the quest expire before I have finished it? There is no deadline to complete a quest. Some quests are no longer for sale in the Market after a certain date. Quest scrolls purchased before that date remain in a player's inventory until started. Once started, the quest continues until completed or aborted. Aborted quests return to the player's inventory for safekeeping. Back to Top Can I be on multiple quests at once? No, you can only be on one party quest at a time. However, if there is a World Quest currently happening, it is possible to be on a party quest at the same time as the world quest. Back to Top All right! I have armor and a weapon. How do I kill monsters? It's a simple process, like falling off a dragon mount. # Join or start a party. This can be a party of just you. But adventuring solo can be pretty slow. # You or someone else in the party with a quest scroll starts a quest, which you accept. # Complete Dailies and To-Dos. For every Daily and To-Do you complete today, you damage the boss or have a chance of finding an item that counts towards collection type quests. Damage and quest item pickups are not shown until the next day, after your cron processes. # If you are a Warrior or Mage, and you are fighting a boss, you can use Skills that do additional damage to the boss, but cost Mana. # When you log in the next day, check your Party screen to see how much damage you did to the boss or how many items you collected. (Reloading may be required to see the boss's health bar go down.) If you missed any dailies, the boss does damage to the party at the same time. # If the boss still has health left or you don't have enough collection items, go back to Step 3 for the day. Back to Top Pourquoi est-ce que je me prend aléatoirement des dommages dans la journée lorsque je ne clique pas sur une habitude négative? Une idée fausse commune est que vous prenez que des dommages à minuit, en raison des travaux de cron façon. Le serveur vérifie les mises à jour lorsque vous vous connectez, et généralement lorsque vous cliquez sur une tâche ou une récompense. Mais tandis que la réinitialisation du cron arrive à minuit, le cron d'un joueur est traitée uniquement lorsqu'ils se connectent ou fait une action pour la première fois après les réinitialisations de cron, que ce soit 00h05 (ce qui arrive aux joueurs qui sont encore éveillé après leurs processus cron) , 08h20, 11h01, 15h22 ou 21h02. Si un joueur ne se connecte pas du tout pendant un jour donné, le serveur conserve la trace du nombre de jours où il n'y a pas eu de connection, et ajoute tous les dommages causés par les jours manqués en place, aussi, ils ne vérifient pas dans la Inn. What this means is that when you are in a party on a Boss quest, you take damage from the boss hitting the party when your other party member logs in for the first time after their cron updated. When you next update HabitsRPG with a task click of your own, the server sends you the latest update, including the damage from that party member, if any. In other words; you didn't take damage from what you just clicked, you took damage because someone else just logged in that didn't do their dailies. You can usually check your Party page to see who is responsible for the boss damaging the group. Back to Top =RPG: EQUIPMENT= What are the benefits of wearing armor? All armor increases stats. Typically, armor increases your primary stat. It can also increase your Constitution, which in the early levels helps reduce the health loss from incomplete Dailies and negative Habits. Armor benefits will stack with other items you are wearing. Armor does not protect you from boss damage during quests however. The armor available at level 2 is Warrior armor, which increases your Strength and Constitution. Unlocking the class system at level 10 gives you access to more armor with different stats if you choose a class other than Warrior. (There are also items that look like armor, but are just decorative and don't provide damage protection, so check the description in the item store before buying.) Back to Top Why do I need a new weapon? A weapon increases the experience and gold gained from completing Habits, Dailies, or To-Dos. Hence it will allow you to gain experience faster than if you did not have a weapon and would therefore reduce the number of tasks required to level up your avatar. Back to Top How do I change my equipment? When you unlock the Inventory, you will be able to change which armor, weapons your character uses via the Equipment Tab. If an item seems to be missing, appearing neither in your character box nor for sale in the item store, check your equipment. Back to Top I died and lost a piece of gear. Can I get it back? Never fear. Any piece of gear you lose due to dying is available for repurchase in the store, though you may need to resync to see it. All items are recoverable, including limited edition seasonal gear, but you may need to change classes if you bought the gear while you were a different class. Back to Top What is the Shade Armor? You may see that some HabitRPG users have animated Shade armor. This was a special reward for the people who backed high-level tiers in HabitRPG's Kickstarter campaign, and it is not currently available through any other channel. Back to Top I keep clicking on the Mystery Box, but I never get my items. How do I get them? If you are experiencing this problem, reload the page while holding down your shift key. If that doesn't help, then clear your browser's cache and reload again (clear the cache, not just your browsing history). You will then find the Mystery Gift Box has been refilled or the items are in your inventory. Back to Top =RPG: PETS AND REWARDS= What do gold and silver stand for? Gold and silver are earned by the completion of tasks. Each silver piece represents one-hundredth of a gold piece: 150 silver = 1.5 gold You can use gold and silver to buy rewards for your labor, both custom rewards (such as watching an episode of your favorite TV program) or in-game equipment (such as health potions or armor). For your custom rewards, click on the gold coin next to a reward to change the price. You can also enter reward costs in decimals to designate a reward's value in silver. Thus, if you have a .25 GP "Eat cookie" reward and 50 silver, you can afford to eat two cookies. Back to Top What are gems? Gems are an in-game currency that can be purchased with real currency. If you love us, this is the easiest way to help us out! HabitRPG has no wish to drain your pocket change, but those who use and appreciate the project can support us by turning real-world quarters into gems. In return for your generosity, you'll get to do many fun things like buying eggs to complement all those potion drops, food to grow a nice strong mount, and specialty hairstyles and armor to impress friend and foe alike! In addition, while some quest scrolls are given to the player for free after achieving certain levels (15 and 30 at the present time) or during special events, the majority of quest scrolls are only available as gem purchases. While you can participate in quests with your party without having any gems yourself, at least one person in your group will need to eventually have gems to purchase quest scrolls. Creating a Challenge or a Guild also costs gems. Back to Top How can I earn gems? In addition to buying gems directly and becoming a subscriber, there are two other ways players can gain gems. However, these require a lot of effort: 1. Win a group challenge that has been set up by another player. 2. Contribute your skills to the HabitRPG project. (There is a 2 Gem reward for each contribution tier.) Both methods require a lot of work. Challenges are also a less reliable way to obtain gems because only one player can receive the challenge reward. Gems are a thank-you for supporting the HabitRPG project - either by contributing your money or your time. For this reason they cannot be "earned" through normal game-play the way gold and silver can. Keep in mind that items purchased with Gems do not offer any in-game advantages, they are just for fun. So free players can still make use of the site without them. Back to Top I want a pet. How do I get one? To hatch a pet, you will need to obtain both an egg and a hatching potion. There are currently two ways to get these items: you could either buy them with gems or find them through the random drop mechanic. Some potions are rarer than others, and the rarer potions cost more gems to purchase. Eggs and hatching potions can then be combined in the inventory (by clicking on the egg, then the potion you want to hatch it with, or vice versa — Alexander will tell you which you are currently "holding"), and a pet will hatch. To "wear" the pet (display it on your avatar) you must click on it in the Pets tab. Pets can be changed as much as you like to suit your mood. There are also some pets that require a different mechanic to obtain, such as the veteran wolf for veteran users or the hydra for contributors (see What are rare pets?). Back to Top What are pets for? Currently, pets and mounts are decorative only (they appear next to, or are ridden by, your avatar), and do not contribute to your stats. Many Habiticans collect pets for the Beastmaster ''achievement, which is to collect the 90 pets available to all members (9 egg types x 10 hatching potion colors = 90). Quest pets, which are typically only available using gems, do not count towards the ''Beastmaster ''achievement. Back to Top I haven't received a drop yet! Item drops (food, hatching potions, and eggs) are unlocked at level 4, but your chances of getting one depend on the value of the tasks you complete. Quest drops are independent of item drops and can happen at any level. Both types of drops are only triggered by positive task clicks (+ Habits, Dailies, and ToDos); you can't get a drop off of a negative (-) Habit. The item drop mechanic is thus: task.value * 1% chance. This means that the red tasks have a much higher chance of dropping an item than the green or blue tasks (task devaluation is exponential, so "much higher" is right). This rewards focusing on your shortcomings more than your championed habits. However, the higher your streak on a Daily, the greater your drop chance gets, so you are also rewarded for consistency! If you have a high perception, your chance of finding drops is also increased. Back to Top Why am I getting candy when I click things? As Bailey says, during the Fall Festival, food drops have been converted to candy drops. Everyone also received one of each candy type in their inventory. These candies function just like normal food drops when it comes to feeding them to pets. Back to Top I'm getting more of one type of drop (potions, eggs, food) than any other! Some people get many more potions than eggs (or only potions and NO eggs), and some experience the opposite. It's just luck of the draw — the system is completely random (30% eggs, 30% hatching potions, 40% food). Over a long enough time period, most people get the expected distribution. You can see the "randomDrop" function here, and an experiment conducted by a few community members on 1,000 drops showing expected results. If you still think the algorithm is wrong, take a look at that code and see if you can spot any mistakes. Back to Top What are rare pets? Rare pets are awarded on special occasions and can't be obtained through the normal pet mechanic. *The Veteran Wolf was awarded in Fall 2013 to the users who survived the old, bug-filled version of HabitRPG before the site's switch to the new, smooth-running Angular framework. *The Turkey was gifted to all habit users during the 2013 Thanksgiving celebrations in the US. *The Hydra is awarded to HabitRPG contributors that achieve level 6 on the contribution tiers. *The Cerberus was a thank you gift to those who backed HabitRPG in the Kickstarter Campaign. * The Mantis Shrimp was given to all players who participated in fighting the Dread Dragon . There will likely be other rare pets in the future! Back to Top Which pets like which foods? Any pet can eat any food and it won't hurt them, but they grow faster if you feed them what they like. You can figure it out yourself through trial and error, or you can read about Food Preferences here on the wiki. Back to Top =RPG: TAVERN/WORLD BOSS= How can I join or leave a world boss battle? All active players automatically help battle World Bosses. While there is no way to "opt out" of these quests, world bosses will never directly damage players or their inventory. For example, the first Rage Attack from The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory burned down the Tavern but players are still able to chat there and use the Inn. It is not known what the current world boss, the The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes, will do, but while it won't hurt players any, it probably won't be fun for the NPCs. Back to Top =YOUR AVATAR= How do I make my avatar female or male? Characters / avatars do not have a specific gender. You can mix and match all the available avatar customizations to produce any appearance you like. See How do I customize my character's appearance? below. How do I customize my character's appearance? HabitRPG provides several options to customize your character's appearance. They can be found by clicking on the User button in the navigation bar. Character appearance can be customized by body type, hair length and style, skin tone, and shirt design. Simply click on a design to apply it to your avatar. Designs with a dark grey background can only be obtained by purchasing them with gems, and some designs are only available for a limited time period. Character appearance can be further customized once the equipment and inventory rewards become available. Selecting Use Costume under the Inventory → Equipment tab allows your character to wear any item you own without affecting their attributes. Certain pieces of equipment, such as class and quest-specific rewards, are intended to give you a particularly special look. You can contribute new designs for avatars by volunteering as a pixel artist on the HabitRPG Pixel Art Trello board. Back to Top Why do I suddenly have a flower in my avatar's hair? A recent bug (8/4/14) caused everyone who has never selected a flower for their avatar to suddenly have their default setting be the blue flower. To remove it, go to the User menu, Avatar tab, and select the empty face button as shown in the figure. The Flower section is in the center column (Hairstyles and Hair Colors), halfway down the page; you will probably have to scroll down to see it. Back to Top My character is now a ghost! Did I die? How do I fix it? Don't panic; you're not actually a ghost. Someone in your party hit you with a Spooky Sparkles potion, which were available from the Market during the Fall Festival. It will wear off at your next cron automatically, or you can get rid of it earlier by using an Opaque Potion, only available in your Rewards list when you're currently a ghost. The good news is that you get a special Achievement badge (the Alarming Friends badge) out of it. Back to Top =BROWSERS AND MOBILE APPS= Which browsers does HabitRPG support? Currently, HabitRPG runs on: #Firefox #Chrome #Safari (versions higher than 5.0.6) #Most mobile browsers While the rewrite of HabitRPG.com mostly supports Internet Explorer, there may be some compatibility issues, especially in older versions. For best results, use a different browser, such as Chrome. If you encounter any difficulties, let us know. Back to Top Are there Mobile Apps? Yes, there are! You can download the Android app here, and the iPhone app here. Please note that currently, the Android app does not work for version 2.3 due to a known issue; we are trying to fix this. There is an unofficial Windows Phone app in the works, but not an official one thus far. Back to Top Android 2.3 & Windows Phone Apps? HabitRPG's official app has issues functioning on Android 2.3 & Windows Phone. Follow Github issue #85 for the details, and chime in there if you think you can help us test or fix the issues. In the mean time, there are fantastic 3rd party apps on both markets: MagicMicky's Android App, Jakob Pedersen's WP App. Because these apps are so great, we're not currently prioritizing the official app's release to Android 2.3 & WP8; we recommend using these apps instead. Remember, HabitRPG is an open source ecosystem of sharing and contribution. If someone built a amazing app using the same API, then that's what we'll recommend. Back to Top Where's the iOS Version Update? "My Android friends got an update recently, but my own iPhone hasn't gotten the update. What gives?" Android updates go out immediately upon uploading a new build (or at least, within an hour or so). However, iOS updates typically take 2-3 weeks (sometimes much less, sometimes much more — but that's the average). Apple has a team of app reviewers who make sure the app follows certain guidelines before approving new builds. Back to Top =SOCIAL AND PRIVACY= What are the Tavern Chat rules? The Tavern chat can be located by clicking the "Social" button in the toolbar. Currently, there are no official rules, but keep in mind that we want HabitRPG to be an all-ages site, so please don't use bad language. Second, it goes without saying not to be unkind or spam or behave offensively (this includes swearing), but luckily the HabitRPG community has always been incredibly kind, polite, and helpful to each other. Let's continue to spread that positive attitude! Back to Top How do I Join a Guild? / Is There a Newbies Guild I can Join? In the Social menu, click Guilds to open the Guilds page. From there, you will see a list of all the public guilds that are available. Each guild listing has a description of what the guild is about, and clicking the green Join button joins that guild. There is no limit to the number of guilds you can be in. Once you join a guild, its name appears in your Guilds page. Click on a guild's name to enter the guild's chat room. The Newbies Guild is a guild where new Habiticans can ask questions of or help out fellow members, though most of the time asking questions in the Tavern works just as well. Please don't post the same question to both the Newbies Guild and the Tavern at the same time; you will almost always get an answer in both places which means you will have doubled the amount of time that people have spent to help you. Back to Top Parties vs Guilds: What's the difference? Parties and guilds are similar (both have Tavern-style chat rooms and challenges), but have key differences: Players can participate in either or both! If you share the game with friends or familly, joining a party together can be a good way to encourage motivation and accountability. If you want support with a particular goal, you might join a guild (e.g. the Chronic Illness, Stop Smoking, or Get Fit guilds). If you're already in a party but wish to share tasks with your co-workers, you can create a private guild for your team. You can also join or create guilds for groups that you participate in elsewhere, which may have very active and helpful communities. Back to Top Why join a party? Parties provide a means of 'motivation' as you work toward your goals. You can share ideas, encouragement, experiences and advice by chatting in a more private setting than the Tavern or guilds. '''Competition. '''Seeing your party members display in-game rewards (such as pets, weapons, armor) may add interest and challenge you to find some more tasks to complete. You can also challenge your party to work toward common goals—also helpful for family members and co-workers. '''Accountability.' The threat of embarrassment if the members of your party can see you dying and/or the grief they give you can motivate you to get back on track. "Dude, I've already collected 10 feathers — get your act together." Cooperation. 'You can join quests with your party. Use the Class System to boost your party with a buff. "I healed you, you're good now — finish your Dailies :)" If you begin to lose steam playing solo; try social accountability and encouragement to help your self-improvement soar. Back to Top Can others see my tasks? Other players cannot see your Habits, Tasks and Rewards. If you join or create a challenge, the challenge items and your progress in them are visible to other users in the same group. If you send a chat, your profile, stats and achievements will be visible to other users in the Tavern or group. To see exactly what they can see, click on your name which appears beside a posted chat. At this time, task information in HabitRPG is unencrypted. Also, anyone you share your API key with has access to read and write your data. Share your UserID with others instead. Back to Top =USER SETTINGS= User ID Your user ID is a large hex number that represents you in the database (e.g. 2F1E4FC0-81FD-11DA-9156-00036A0F876A). You need this if you want to join a party or if you need a developer to fix your account. You can find somebody else's User ID by clicking on their name in chat or their picture if they are in your party. You can find your own by clicking on the 'API' tab under Settings. The other hex number here is your API Token. Sharing this publicly could grant unwanted access to your account. Treat it as you would a password. Back to Top Switch from Facebook authentication to Username and Password Many people are requesting to switch from using Facebook authentication to local (username / password) authentication. Unfortunately there's not an easy way to do this, so we have to do a bit of database surgery. You'll need to do the following: *Go to Settings → API (direct link) and copy your current Facebook user's UUID * Create a new user: Log out → Click Play → Register with the username / password that you desire * Send an email to admin@habitrpg.com with (1) your new Local UserID (UUID), found in Settings → API (direct link), and (2) your current Facebook user's UUID We'll replace your current user's auth property with the new Local user's auth property, then delete the new user, and email you back when that's done. Then you'll need to just log out and log back in. Back to Top Username and email not recognized The most common situation is that users signed up with Facebook, ''not with username/password (local auth). Try logging in with Facebook — I often hear "trust me, I didn't register with Faceb- oh, never mind." Presently, you can't tie the two accounts together (see FAQ above), so they're treated as separate accounts if you registered with both. Next (you're '''sure you didn't register with Facebook), make sure your username is exact. That includes spaces, capitalizations, punctuation, etc. Many users have registered with a username like Johny M. Wilbert. For one reason or another, they entered something other than their usual username (eg, jmwilbert), and are surprised when they find their username to be as above — which needs to be entered exactly. If you can't remember your username, do a "Forgot Password", which will email you both your username and your new password. If neither of these works, send an email to admin@habitrpg.com. Send your UUID if you have it. If you don't, send something to look you up by — some task title that's super unique to your account, capitalization and everything. Back to Top "Forgot Password" not working Try back in an hour or two. We're using Google Apps' gmail server, which has an max emails/hour limit. Because we're using email for a number of things (not just Forgot Password), a temporary spike can cause issues with "Forgot Password". We're looking into raising the max, or reducing other usage - but for now, try back later. If it's still not working after a couple hours, email admin@habitrpg.com Back to Top I turned on the Daniel the Bard Audio Theme, but I can't hear any music. Is this a bug? No, it isn't. You might think that Daniel would have a theme song or ambient music for the Inn, but what the Audio Theme setting actually does is play sound cues when certain events occur. Try clicking off a task and you'll see. Back to Top What timezone do my Dailies use? Dailies reset based on your own timezone, not the server's. When you first load the webpage, it asks "is this user's timezone up-to-date?" (aka, have they just started playing, or are they in a different timezone than usual?). If not, update their TZ automatically. Then the server will run day roll-over when you make your first request in the morning, using your own timezone. Back to Top How do I find the email address I used to register? Go to Settings -> Site (direct link). Your email address is listed in the Registration section. Back to Top I can't login anymore using Facebook. What happened to Facebook login? More than likely, Facebook login hasn't been disabled. If you can't find the Facebook login button, disable any ad blocking software you might be using and reload the page. Back to Top The HabitRPG main site is completely down/I'm behind a firewall that doesn't let me get to HabitRPG. Is there a backup site? Yes. The mirror site for HabitRPG is here: https://habitrpg.herokuapp.com Note that the "s" in "https" is required, as it is a secure site that can be accessed through firewalls that do not allow for unsecure web page surfing. However, note that certain services (purchasing gems or subscriptions to HabitRPG,, or sharing your Avatar snapshot) cannot be done through the mirror site; this is because those controls still route back to the HabitRPG site and would be blocked. In other words, you should only use the backup site to check off tasks and dailies. Back to Top =CONTRIBUTORS AND KICKSTARTER= I backed the Kickstarter, but I still see ads. How do I remove them? If you backed the Kickstarter, ads will be removed for you automatically. However, you have to have filled out the survey, correctly inputing your user id (see these instructions). If you haven't done that yet, go do it now--I'll be taking another database migration pass in the near future. If you incorrectly entered your user id (aka, you remember filling out the survey, but the ads are still there) — get in touch with me. Back to Top Why do I see BrowserQuest art here? Our pixel art originally comes from Mozilla BrowserQuest, and has since been augmented for new features. Some have been opposed to this "design recycling" (same opposition to our using Twitter Bootstrap), but here's our reasoning: First, it is licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0 granting us use, and the guys over at BQ (who are fantastic people) have given us their blessing. Second, only those in-the-know will recognize it — which is mostly developers and designers who have been keeping abreast of HTML5's progress. Third, it's absolutely superb in design and nostalgia — it does an excellent job of bringing back SNES. Back to Top How do I support HabitRPG? Aww, thanks for asking! Right now the easiest and most helpful way to support HabitRPG is to buy gems. In the navigation bar, you will see your gems. Click on them, and you will have the option to support HabitRPG by buying some. As our thank-you, you will have your ads disabled, and you will get to use the gems to buy eggs, hatching potions, food items, quest scrolls, and special items (like a saddle or fortify potion). You can also use gems to open a Guild, purchase avatar customization items, or create public challenges! If you wish to support regularly, there is now a subscription option. Gem prices are currently in US Dollars. We will have more items that can be purchased with gems down the line. Back to Top What are the benefits of subscribing? A monthly subscription includes the following: * No ads. * Purchase gems with gold. * Full task history from the start of your subscription. * Higher daily drop cap. * Limited-edition monthly equipment (does not increase stats). * And of course the money helps to keep HabitRPG running. (Mystery items are revealed on the 25th of the month, so non-subscribers still have a few days to sign up if they want that month's item.) Back to Top How do I cancel my subscription? Many users contact us via email to cancel their subscription; however, the correct method is to cancel through the website, as there are backend scripts which are run which can't be run by the admins. Go to Subscription and click "Cancel Subscription" at the bottom of the page. Back to Top How can I get involved? We need all the help we can get! Check out Contributing to HabitRPG for more information. Back to Top Who are the Staff members? The employees of HabitRPG are listed on the staff page. You can learn more about them, and meet some of HabitRPG's most devoted and prolific community contributors, in the Meet the Staff feature on the HabitRPG blog. Back to Top Who are the NPCs? The HabitRPG NPCs are the highest-tier backers of the Kickstarter, who were rewarded for their patronage by becoming Non-Player Characters in our fair land. You can read about them in Characters in Habitica and in the Meet the NPCs blog series. Back to Top Comment arrivez vous à publier continuellement du nouveau contenu tout en travaillant sur les bugs? Réponse courte: nous pouvons faire les deux, grâce à une communauté excellente et variée de contributeurs et contributrices participant au projet open source Habitica! Mais les problèmes les plus compliqués prennent plus de temps à résoudre. Habitica est un effort communautaire et, en ce moment, complètement non payé. Les personnes qui travaillent sur le site offrent bénévolement leur temps et leur énergie à côté de leurs devoirs personnels comme leur travail quotidien parce qu'ils sont fans du site et souhaitent le voir réussir! Il y a beaucoup de personnes contribuant avec des talents permettant de faire d'amusants petits ajouts comme des œuvres d'art, écrire des pages du wiki, corriger des fautes d'orthographe et autres petits bugs. Et d'autres contributeurs et contributrices, beaucoup moins nombreux, qui peuvent diagnostiquer et corriger des erreurs au fin fond du code du site ou retrouver des bugs qui n'arrivent que rarement ou pour un nombre limité d'usagers. Ne désespérez pas: ces expert•e•s mettent toutes l'énergie qu'ils peuvent pour s'occuper des pires bugs! Pendant qu'ils s'en occupent, vous continuerez à voir de petites corrections et ajouts contribués par les personnes qui souhaitent participer mais ne peuvent pas s'occuper des problèmes les plus épineux. Retourner en haut de page en:FAQ Catégorie:Novices Catégorie:Changements suggérés